Meant To Be
by miraculousnikos
Summary: This is all pretty much a depressed!MC x 707 fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Gone.

He was gone. She didn't mean to snap at him, she didn't mean it! Why did she always screw everything up?! It didn't matter. Crying about it wasn't going to help anything. MC's usually bright brown eyes were dimmed of their usual sparkle, the whites of her eyes now a deep red. She just wanted to see those amber eyes one last time. She wanted to run her hands through his messy, vibrant red hair. Everything around her lost its color, and not only that, but the world was colder without him there. She should've known. But he isn't the only one with a terrible backstory, he's not the only one whose life went downhill so fast! She hadn't even met her father, he was killed saving her from a robber when she was only a year old. And after that, her mother went insane. She was beat and yelled at every day of her miserable life. How's that for a childhood? Her sister got to leave with their aunt, so she was alone now. That's why she tried so hard to make sure that everyone else around her was happy and healthy, so they wouldn't have to go through the pain that she went through every day of her life. She hadn't even realized she picked up a knife. ' _If only all of the pain could end...'_ Was the last thing MC remembered thinking before letting the knife slit freely across her wrists.

Wrong.

What did I do wrong? What happened to the sweet MC I once knew? What did I do to change her mind? I shouldn't have left. Something has to be bothering her. Why am I such an idiot?! She obviously wasn't okay, and I was so selfish! I was offended by what she said and I left. Her normally bright brown eyes were so full of pain and anger, she was screaming for help, and I just ignored her! Saeyoung knew he was beating himself up over this, but he hated himself for leaving like that. He knew what it was like to be broken. He was staring at her puffy cheeks and her red eyes. Her whole face was flushed from crying all day, and he chose the worst thing to do. Leave. Her shaking voice echoed in his head, like a constant loop that begged to be heard.

 _"I've been spending so much time helping all of you guys in the RFA! And all I get in return is this?! I work so hard to keep this RFA together, and you think it's easy for me?! You think it's easy to see you broken and have to tell everyone else what's happening?! You're just as selfish as you were when you were pushing me away."_

She had been hurting. Why didnt he help her like she helped him? He hadn't even realized he was still pacing back and forth outside the apartment. That's when he made up his mind. He was going to help her. No matter what the cost, he was gonna save his princess.


	2. Right Here

Saeyoung bit his lip as he continued to knock on her apartment door. It had been almost a minute, what was she doing? She finally opened the door and his heart dropped even more at the sight. Tears were still dripping down her flushed face and behind her there was a framed picture of her that was shattered. A small whimper escaped her lips as she stared into his golden eyes and she cursed herself for ever yelling at him.

"What?" She whispered, afraid if she was any louder she would break down in tears. She repeatedly wiped at her eyes but that didn't help her stop crying. "I-I just came to apologize.." Saeyoung whispered, his head hanging in defeat, though he quickly looked back up as something caught his eye. Blood.

"Dear god, you're bleeding. Please tell me that was the glass from the picture frame, please tell me that you didn't do this to yourself because of me!" Saeyoung pleaded, which only caused her shoulders to shake. She pulled him in and shut the door before dropping to her knees, an ugly sob racking her body as she collapsed.

"Saeyoung I'm so sorry! I know what I said was wrong, and doing this to myself was wrong but I couldn't think of anything else to do! You hated me for all I knew, I had nobody! I figured you wouldn't of cared because you've been working and looking for Sae-" MC couldn't finish what she was about to say as Saeyoung wrapped her in his arms. She froze for a couple of seconds, then hugged him back. A sudden warmth rushed through her veins and her blurred vision seemed to have cleared. Everything that had seemed so dark and gloomy before had cleared, almost like any negativity she ever felt in her life had just vanished into thin air. Everything felt right to her now.

"MC, don't apologize. All of this was my fault, I'm so sorry for being so hard on you. But you must understand that everything I said to you beforehand was for your safety, not my enjoyment. And of course I would care if I had lost you, I can't imagine life without you. I'm not Saeyoung without you, MC." He prayed to the gods that what he had said was enough to comfort her, and luckily it was. MC's ecstatic breathing slowed, her hiccuping gasps dying down.

"If you need to rant to someone about this, I'll be right here." He softly whispered in her ear, earning a nod and smile in response as she pulled away to look at him. "W-would you mind if I talked to you now?" She asked nervously, biting her lip. He chuckled. "I wouldn't mind at all."

MC didn't exactly know where to start. "W-well, when I was only a year old, I was with my mother, my aunt, and my father. We were out on a walk, and from what I was told, it was going well. We were in Paris, the pictures my mother took were amazing." She started, leaning against Saeyoung and closing her eyes to put in a better visual. At first, Saeyoung didn't get what was so awful about this, but he wasn't one to judge so fast.

"We were coming back from the giftshop, and really it was fun. I got a beautiful necklace my father bought me to wear in the future. Everything was going great, until we took a wrong turn. A man with a gun had threatened to shoot me, but my father took the hit. The ambulance was too late, by the time they had gotten there, he was gone. My aunt and mother were in shock, and I hated the fact that I didn't do anything. After all that happened and we returned back home, we had to break the news to my older sister. My older sister, Mina moved in with my aunt, which left me alone with my mother. That's when she lost it." MC moved her tank top down a bit to reveal a nasty scar. It was a deep gash, and it definitely looked like it had hurt. Saeyoung was rendered speechless. His mother never left him physically scarred, only mentally.

"She started when I was only four." MC continued, tears threatening to spill from her tired eyes. "First, it was a simple hit. Then, came the punches and belts. She started telling me how these were all lessons, and how weak I was if I ever felt pain from that. I must've been a slow learner since the beatings didn't stop. Soon it was all alcohol bottles, telling me that beating me with them was much better than just throwing them away. I was always bullied at school for having scars, and I refused to tell anybody about it. My friends left me since I was always moody, I had nobody! That's why I was so nice to everyone and tried to be so positive, especially towards you. I was so eager to help you because I care about you, and I didn't want you to hurt anymore." MC explained and cupped a hand over her mouth, muffling her already quiet sobs. Saeyoung held her in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth. "God Seven Zero Seven will never leave your side, MC. He loves you too much." He whispered soothingly, which made her giggle. She moved her hand from her mouth to her temple and softly groaned, slightly leaning against him more. Her head pounded from all of the crying, and it didn't take long before Saeyoung noticed it too. He easily lifted her up bridal style and set her down on the bed. He turned to leave her alone but was stopped by her voice.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She whispered, gently grabbing his hand. He turned, a small smile on his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Of course, MC."


	3. Chapter 3

The tree branches glowed a bright gold as the sky slowly turned to darkness, though MC continued to walk through the forest. Not long after the sun had set, it started raining, leaving MC alone and cold in the darkness. Her first instinct was to call out for Saeyoung, but as soon as she did he was in front of her. He wasn't the same, what happened? He stared her dead in the eyes, his stare piercing through her heart and shattered it to pieces.

"All of this pain and misery is your fault, MC. You don't care, do you? All of this is just a game to you anyways." His pained voice was all she could hear until she heard a sickening crack, then a thud. She couldn't scream, she couldn't cry, she couldn't even breathe. She stared, wide-eyed at Saeyoung's limp form, and that's when she let out a scream.

"Saeyoung! No, please! Hey, don't leave me here. Please!" She pleaded and dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

MC shot up, only to realize that she was on the ground. After taking in everything that had happened, she softly groaned. Ringing flooded her ears and filled her mind, knocking any thoughts out of her mind, everything starting to blur and spin. Her mind felt like it was slowly splitting apart and she rested her pointer finger on her temple. MC struggled to her feet, gripping the doorknob to help keep her up, then peeked outside the door, revealing only her fingers and head.

"Sevenn~" MC whined and he hummed in response, turning his head from his computer to her, removing his headphones. She hesitantly stepped out, looking around the apartment as if she had never been there before. Saeyoung shot her a confused look, trotting over to her.

"Good morning.. are you okay?" Saeyoung scanned her for any signs of injury, then looked into her eyes. She hadn't realized how hoarse her voice was and how glassy her eyes were. She paled as he scanned her, then smiled.

"Just a nightmare." MC answered reassuringly, causing Saeyoung to overdramatically gasp and press his palm flat against his chest, leaning back a little.

"Don't worry! God Seven will bless your dreams before you go to bed tonight!" He exclaimed, then smiled as she let out a small giggle. He studied her face a little more, admiring and hating how her eyes could shine through any pain or discomfort that she was feeling. Her hair had been tied into a messy bun, which gave him the advantage to gently push loose strands of hair from her face behind her ear, then cup her cheek. He planted a kiss on her forehead which earned him a blush. However, she knew how to throw him off. She gently cupped his cheeks in her hands and whispered "I love you." in his ear. His cheeks grew red, which she saw as her chance. MC pulled him down which allowed her lips to meet his. This was better than any medicine she could ever have. After a good 15 seconds, they both pulled away.

"Hey, I'm going to see Saeran in the hospital.. do you want to come with?" He asked suddenly, and that easily made her smile. He wouldn't let her go with him to see Saeran considering his condition.. he had already gave the doctor a sprained wrist. Whatever drugs and serums were given to him at Mint Eye did not seem to ease any physical or mental pain he was already going through, only ignite that small spark of anger.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that." MC rubbed the back of her neck, then gasped. He quickly turned, his red hair flopping to the side at the sudden movement.

"What?! What's wrong!" He exclaimed, and she had burst out laughing, doubling over and holding her stomach. She found it adorably funny how concerned he was for her, and he stuck his lower lip out in a pout as she started laughing.

"I-I'm just-hahaha-going t-to freshen u-up!"

"Don't laugh at me! You made me think there was another cockroach!" He half-joked. He's been through a lot, lowering the number of things he was afraid of. But cockroaches did _not_ deserve to exist. Seriously God, with all of that wisdom and power, why create a creature like _that_?!

Once she was done laughing, she put on more appealing clothes, (though he thought she looked out-of-this-world either way) and grabbed her phone. He shot her a smile as they got in the car.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I was lucky enough to have you in my life." He answered, her cheeks going as red as his hair. He laughed, then started to drive. Personal victory, not only for what he said, but for having her in his life.


End file.
